Building a Future
by SpaceGay
Summary: Steve is waiting for Bucky to wake up, when he does he has an important question for Steve, but can Steve handle his world moving that quickly? (I had to re-upload it)


Steve sat on his bed looking at a few old pictures, he didn't have many pictures from his childhood, only one or two, most were from recent years or his army days. He liked to think things were better now but he knew that the world was still filed with darkness. Steve was passing the time till he could visit Bucky again. Security had banned him from staying by Bucky's side; apparently even he would need rest too.

He got up and grabbed the flowers he'd bought for Bucky and walked to his room. It had been five days they'd defrosted Bucky and he was currently in a coma. Steve didn't care that Bucky was still asleep he was still going to talk to him and give him presents. Bucky had been through so much, he just wanted to see his Bucky back.

"I got you some flowers." Steve said as he walked in to the room. "I don't know much about flowers but I thought they were nice so I thought you might like them."

He sat down and took Bucky's hand in his own. Steve looked at Bucky's face and thought how peaceful he looked; he hoped he had been having sweet dreams.

Bucky's brows started moving and he slowly opened his eyes. Steve just stared at him and smiled. "Buck?" He said quietly.

Bucky's head rolled toward Steve heavily. "Steve. How long have . . ."

"Not along, I'll tell the doctor you're up." Steve went to get but felt Bucky's hand softly squeeze his own.

"Don't leave . . . I want you here."

Steve looked down at Bucky "I missed you Buck." Steve said stroking Bucky's face. Bucky smiled and Steve sat down again.

The security team posted outside Bucky's room looked into his room and nodded at cap.

"He's awake." Steve explained.

The security guard nodded and spoke into their walkie talkie. A few minutes later a doctor checked that all of Bucky's vitals were stable.

"We'll get watch over you for a few days longer then we'll install your new arm. Were sure you're going to love it." The doctor said before leaving.

Bucky was half listening to the doctor, he was just happy that Steve was there. "I was having a nice dream. We were kids and it was the day we went to the fair." Buck said sleepily.

"The Stark one?" Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head he sat up and looked at Steve. "It was before that, it was when the circus came to town and we were going to sneak in but you said it wasn't right." Bucky laughed.

Steve joined in. "I didn't want to see the show without paying."

"You always were the moral one, even now. Instead we listened to the music from outside and talked about how we would make the world better." Bucky looked at Steve, "I want to make the world better."

"You already are Buck. Don't talk like that. Your finally free of their control don't let yourself get lost again." Steve said.

"You just want someone with shared history." Bucky joked.

Steve smiled "You know that you're the only man I want."

Bucky looked at him and smiled, his eyes although tired were so alive. "I wish it could be like this forever." He suddenly yawned and lay down.

"Get some rest Buck, I'll be back tomorrow I promise." Steve kissed Bucky's cheek and left him. He could already hear his light snoring as he left the room.

Steve couldn't be happier that Bucky was awake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve returned the next day and the day after, bringing plums with him on the fourth day.

"They're letting you leave tomorrow." Steve commented.

Bucky finished the plum he was eating before responding to Steve. "I'm glad. I can't wait to leave this room." he commented.

"I know what you mean, it will nice not having to be so limited when I get to see you." Steve said waking around. Steve put his hand over Bucky's "I love you Buck." He said.

"Help me up, I need to move my legs."

Steve took Bucky's hand and helped him up. He nearly fell back but Steve caught him in his arms.

"I love you Steve." Bucky said.

Steve helped Bucky uneasily walk around the room; he was reminded of Bambi walking on the ice. He took Bucky's hand and pulled him into a hug and started swaying with him.

"I'm glad your back, I missed you." Steve said.

Bucky looked into his boyfriends blue eyes, he loved Steve from his handsome muscular body to his beautiful eyelashes. "I miss you being smaller than me." he kissed him deeply. "I love you." Steve helped him back to his bed. "Thank you for all the presents. You really didn't have to."

Steve shook his head. "But you deserve the world Bucky, and anyway I wanted to."

They talked for a while longer about the other avengers, about the world and how it had changed.

"Steve?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked up at him. "What is it Bucky?"

"Why don't we move in together? You and me." He said.

Steve nodded enthusiastically as he listened to the long haired man "Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"I'm tired of being alone and I know that in you I've found my forever. I don't want to wait anymore." He explained.

Steve looked at Bucky. He had never loved Bucky more than he did right now. He was reminded of the confident young man he'd fallen for all those years ago. "Let's choose it together. It will be our fresh start." Steve said. "No one will keep us apart. I promise you Bucky I'm with you till the end of the line."

Bucky took Steve's hand "Till the end of the line." The pair cemented the promise with a kiss.

"You can't get a pet." Steve said.

"Not even a dog?" Bucky asked. Steve paused. "Even Hawkeye has one, he posts on Instagram about it, that and coffee."

"Ok let's get a dog when we move in, but were training it."

"Alright then, it's a deal." Bucky smiled at Steve, their future had never seemed brighter.


End file.
